


(Fanart) Warm Wishes

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Kirk and Spock in a snowy scene





	(Fanart) Warm Wishes

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kirk and Spock send you seasonal greetings!


End file.
